This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
There are numerous conventional cleaning products commercially available on the market. However, these conventional cleaning products can generally only be used in a limited number of cleaning applications and can include toxic and hazardous substances and compositions. Unless the cleaning solution is safe for washing or cleaning fruits, vegetables, and other foods, then they typically do not have formulations or compositions that are edible and safe for possible human consumption. Further, conventional multi-purpose cleaning solutions on the market do not currently have an all-natural ingredient composition. Further, most are not available in quick and ready-to go type of packaging that the user may use at any time or place.
In general, a dirty or soiled object that needs to be placed in the mouth (i.e. teeth retainers, mouth/lip guards, foods, etc.) will require cleaning or disinfecting. Hence, a user will need to manually wash the object with a soap/detergent and running water. This is because most conventional all-purpose cleaners on the market are not edible and are not pre-packaged in a portable container that the user can carry on him or her person. Consequently, this can become a cumbersome process if the user does not readily have access to such a cleaning solution. Further, since these cleaning products are not edible and are toxic, the user will need to completely rinse the object having the cleaning solution on it with running water prior to placing it in his or her mouth.
Hence, what is needed is a cleaning solution, composition, and portable cleaner that is comprised of all-natural ingredients that are safe, non-toxic, edible, anti-bacterial, anti-microbial, and further include a pleasant fragrance and taste that a user can use at any time and in any situation that requires quick and safe cleaning.